Backdraft Reborn
by ShadowZoid
Summary: [CHAPTER FORE UP] The Backdraft Are Back For Revenge And So are there new Teams But can are Heros Defeat The Backdraft now that it has two X Zoids Or will The Heros Join the Backdraft! Rated M For Latter Chapters Do not forget to R&R plz R&R ppl
1. Backdraft United

Backdraft Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids I Own nothing of them DONT SUE ME I ONLY GOT THE MONEY TO BUY LITTEL THINGS

Rated R For latter Chapters

A/N: This is my 1st Fic so don't destroy Me.

Chapter one Backdraft United

At Backdraft HQ

The Count walked into a room full Of Backdraft pilots Behind the Count were five Backdraft pilots in uniform. The five Backdraft Pilots lined up as the Count walked over to a Speaker

All Pilots of the Backdraft I am happy to inform you that we will have five New Teams for The Backdraft. We have The Dark Team; commanded by Colonel Shadows, the Light Team; commanded by Colonel Hunter, the Silver Team; commanded by Colonel Lance, the Green Team; commanded by Colonel Snake, the Nightmare Team; commanded by Colonel Ivy," The Count said

The Five Pilots step up in front of the Count

Colonel A.J Shadows of the Dark Team," The One in all black Said

Colonel Nancy Hunter of the Light Team," The one in all white Said

Colonel Jack Lance of the Silver Team," The One in all silver Said

Colonel Isaiah Snake of the Green Team," The one in all green Said

Colonel Marry Ivy of the Nightmare Team," The one in both black and red Said

All five of the Pilots steps Back behind The Count Letting Him talk again.

We shall get more Teams in Time. Here is something interesting These Zoid teams will bring both Money and More Zoids to us. They will do both kinds of Battles and destroy The Famous Blitz Team for good! For there Zoids are the best of the Neo Backdraft. Each One will fight There Battles and Win. If the can make it to Class A before two years are up. They will Win the Tournament and bring Honor and Glory to the Neo Backdraft. Each One of them shall pick four to five of you as a team." The Count Said as he left with the Five Pilots behind him.

END OF CHAPTER

That's all For that Chapter R&R If you went more up remember try not to flame me and stuff I am only 12 And I have a Disorder So...

A.J: SHUT UP ALREADY no one likes to hear that!

ShadowZoid: And Why not.

Aj: BECUSE You Scrip write !

ShadowZoid: So it the only way I know how I been RPGing to long!

Aj: Is that my Bizz you little... ShadowZoid hits AJ over the head

ShadowZoid: There I fixed it all NOW ANYONE ELS WANT TO TALKE looks at 4 pilots

Isaiah: Not me

Marry: Not me sir

Jack: Me throws bomb at ShadowZoid's feet

ShadowZoid: Oh hell picks bomb up and throws it at jack it blows up in jacks face

Remember R&R for more I know it is short but I will make sure to try to make this a 10 to 25 chapter story and if you like it longer R&R and tell me :)

So see you next time.


	2. Dark Team Vs Sniper Fire

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ZOIDS GET THAT IN YOUR DAMN HEAD

A/N: I am back and I got another Chapter Just for YOU all that wanted another one up Remember to R&R At the end or even add me

Chapter Two Dark Team Vs Sniper Fire Team

At ZBC HQ

It was dark outside when Inside a room full of men and women all in ZBC Uniforms, One man yells over the others.

We can't let the Backdraft gain power we have to clam war against them...or else the will use all power to destroy us," Said the chairmen of the ZBC

Then we will have to do that after the next tournament,' Said a woman on the other side of the room

We shall vote on it and see what will happen for if we let the Backdraft take over the next tournament. Who will help us then the last team that can match them is already in class S and can't join this year,' Said the Chairmen of the ZBC

Latter that Night

The vote has it We Declare war after the Royal Cup!" Said the high chairmen

Back at The Dark Team base,

Aj walked in front of his team and Staff members

All of you have been picked for both your Expertise and how well you are at piloting the Zoids I have for you. Now we are going to have a battle in two days I hope you will all be ready...The team we will be fighting is The Sniper Fire Team the have only two members each with a Gun Sniper one of them is a top sniper the other is a new member to the team and can be taken out fast. We will be fighting in battle mode 0988 So pick witch of the fore of you will come and Tony Get a battle plan up,' Said Aj Shadows

Yes Colonel Shadows,' Said Tony as he started working on a plan

Two days latter

The Dark Teams Whale King landed on the battle field and a Dark horn and something that looked like the Liger Zero but was Black and Yellow

Okay Ray get your Dark Horn Ready,' Said Aj Shadows over the COM Link

Yes Colonel I am ready.' Said Ray

On the other side of the Field two Gun snipers came over a hill

Thomas get ready to fire like hell at there Dark horn I will take out that other Zoid,' Said Jason

Okay I am getting ready,' said Thomas

The Judge capsule hit the earth. It opened to produce a white robot, the Judge.

"This area is a restricted Zoid battle field. Only Zoid personnel and pilots are allowed. Warning, all unauthorized personnel must leave the battlefield. Area scanned, battlefield, set up, The Dark Team, vs. The Sniper Fire Team, Battle mode 0988, ready FIGHT!

A.J 's Zoid ran back into The Whale king and smiled as the Liger Zero X got into the CAS Hailstorm

GO HAILSTORM,' said Aj Shadows as his was lunched into the battle Field

Ahhhh! Colonel There ganging up on me,' Said Ray as the two gun snipers fired There **Twin 20mm Gatling Guns at his Dark Horn**

Ray Use your weapons I will get behind them and take them out at close rang combat,' Said Aj Shadows

The Liger Zero Hailstorm ran behind the enemy and started running towards the leader of the Sniper Fire Team as he activated The **Hardened Alloy Ion Blades **

**J**ason Behind you! 'Said Thomas as he tried to turn his Gun Sniper but the Dark Horn Fires the six-barreled 60mm Vulcan chain gun that cuts into Thomas's gun sniper like paper giving it a command system freeze'

THOMAS,' Said Jason as he fired the **Twin 8-Shot Mortar Pods** at the Dark Horn but at the same time the Liger Zero Hailstorm's blades cut off the Gun Snipers legs giving The Gun Sniper a System Freeze and The Dark Horn also gets a Freeze'

Battle Over battle over. The winner is The Dark Team,' said the judge as it holds up Red hand

Jason I told you something was behind you,' Said Thomas as he hits his head over and over again'

Damn you Thomas Why did you not just fire your Mortar Pods,' said Jason

The Dark Horn and the Liger Zero Hailstorm went into the Whale King but as the did the judge appeared on AJ's Screen

What is Your Zoids Name,' Said the Judge

Liger Zero X," Said Aj with shock in his eyes"

Your Zoid will be tested in fore weeks Thank you and goodbye," Said the Judge as it took off into Space"

Latter that Night at Dark Team Base

We won that Battle more to come and by all means let all them Bastards Try and win against are team," Said Aj as he ate Pizza"

Yep and lets hope Them ZBC Bitch's don't find out who we are,' Said Ray as he drunk some Wine

R&R PLZ OKAY now my next chapter is so gona have bad words in it so Becarefull


	3. Meeting The Dark Team

Chapter three Meeting the Dark team

Inside a room ten men and women watch a Video of a battle

Judge what is the name of this...This Zoid,' Said one of the women

The Pilot Aj Shadows called it a Liger Zero X,' Said the Judge that was on a screen

We shall inform The Blitz Team of the Zoid and see if the can find out how this new team got it,' Said a man with green hair

At The Gold Team base

Major I am vary sorry to inform you that you are no longer the leader of this team,' Said a man that was standing behind Major Polta

I understand that the new team I am going to be sent to is the Dark Team,' Said Polta

Yes Sir Colonel Shadows Knows a lot of your skills and wish's for you to join his team the Count also has demanded you not be a leader,' Said the man

Fine I shall go,' Said Major Polta as he followed the man

A few weeks latter

Doc Why do I have to go meet this team with Bit,' Said Brad as he ate some eggs.

Because this team has won nine out of ten battles the already made a class B Team stay out of battles for at tops five months there team is vary powerful and already there trying to fight a class A team the Team Leader is Aj Shadows he is the pilot of the Liger Zero X and...The already have Zoid T-Shirts...And I got some for everyone. For all know the Backdraft may try taking the Liger Zero when there out ,' Said Doc As he started Crying after he opened a box

Pull yourself together Dad The cant beat us and Whatever Class A team the battle will defeat them,' Said Leena as she ate a Cookie

Don't be so sure the class B team was the Blade team,' Said Dr.T as he played with some Zoid models

Brad lets just go meet this team and be over with It,' Said Bit as he walked out

Latter that day the Shadow fox and the Liger Zero got to the Dark Team Base

Its Okay Liger I am sure this Liger Zero X is nothing like you,' Said Bit

"Stop were you are or else we will make your Zoids become nothing but Scrap metal" Said Tony on Com link as 40 Rev Raptors Came out of the sand

"Damn it! We can't take all of them out" Said Brad

We are the Blitz Team the Judge Said you hade a Zoid, Said Bit on Com link

Follow the Rev Raptors,' Said Tony

30 mins latter

Sorry Tony, He dose not know things he was thinking you were the Backdraft," said Aj Shadows as Bit and Brad set down

We forgive him but we like to see this Liger Zero X,' Said Brad

"DAMNIT ALL TO FUCKING HELL", Aj Shadows was thinking

The Zoid is err Follow me,' said Aj as the left the room, After sometime walking the soon get to the Base Hanger were tons of Zoids were

Nice lot of Zoids you got here but how did you get some Backdraft Zoids,' Said Bit

When you have my money and conations you can buy any Zoids you wish that is how I got the Liger Zero X,' Said Aj Shadows

Were is this Zoid anyway,' Said Brad

It is over there,' Said Aj as he pressed a button and a Zoid was lowered down in front of them

Holy Crap it looks Just like my Liger Zero,' said Bit

That thing can hale ass like no other,' Said a guy that was working on a Dark Horn

Yes it dose and I am sure I will Defeat any Team with it see it has CAS units Just like yours Bit I am sure You will see them all one day used against you ,' Said Aj as

The Zoid went back up into another Hanger

Ray walked into the room and Saluted at Aj Shadows

Sir are next battle is against the Class A lightning Team,' Said Ray

Well Bit Brad I hope to someday be up Against your Team and...Of Course Defeat it,' Said AJ as he slowly walked towards the Door

We Shall See Mr. Shadows,' Said Brad

A day latter

I can't fucking Beleave that god damn Team defeated The Lightning Team Doc,' Said Bit

Damn the Bad thing is that latter that night the Backdraft attacked the lightning team and took there Zoids,' Said Leena as she drank some Soda

Yes and I heard that the Dark Team is now in Class B it will take up to 50 more fights for them to get to class A,' Said Dr.T as he got done making a Blade Liger Model

Back Dark Team Base

All Pilots and Staff Be ready for tonight when we attack the Flying Wasp Team and The Wolf Pack Team there doing a Night Time battle get into Backdraft only Zoids I went ten of you to Pilot Flying Zoids The Rest of you get into Any fucking damn Backdraft Zoid you wish to pilot but don't destroy there Zoids to badly we need them sent to the Count,' Said AJ Shadows on the Speaker

End of Chapter

Okay Guys man that was fore pages long o0 Took me all day but it is good I hope plz R&R for I am in need of something I need someone to post something like this

Name:

Zoid:

Side: Like Backdraft ZBC

Team: IF you are not Backdraft or ZBC post a team name here anything and then post up to fore others

All I need are two ppl to do this I am gona have you guys named or something somewhere in my story and don't forget to R&R

Here is the names and Zoids the Team uses in ZBC battles

Name: Colonel Aj Shadows

Zoid: Liger Zero X

Name: Captain Ray Boxer

Zoid: Dark Horn:

Name: Corporal Tony Jackals

Zoid: Storm Sworder Stealth Type

Name: Major Polta Johnson

Zoid: Elephander

Name: Lieutenant Burn Boxer

Zoid: Custom Made Glow Fox


	4. Backdraft Special Ops Team Vs FW&WP Team

Chapter fore the Backdraft Special Ops Team Vs The Wolf pack Team and Flying Wasp Team

It was vary dark the moon was out when the Judge landed and started up the Battle

Lartas Spark Fire into the Sky when you see the enemy,' Said John as his team of Ice Blazer Zoids walked towards a hill top.

Okay John,' Said both the Pilots

In the air Three Redler Zoids Fly

Frank Bob Take those out with the **Twin Pursuit Missile's **see if you can take all three out,' said Bill as the fly high up

Not to far away a Great Whale King was flying towards the battle Field

Unauthorized personnel Are...,' Said the judge before it was blown up by **60mm Repeater Cannons coming from the Great Whale King**

God damn it what happened,' Said Bob

A Judge capsule hit the earth. It opened to produce a Black robot, the Dark Judge.

This Battle has been taken over by the Backdraft Special Ops Team Number Five Be Honored that the wish to battle your teams if Your Teams win 10x the money will be sent to your teams Now if The Backdraft Ops Win the get your Zoids haaa . Battle mode 0999 The Backdraft Group Vs The Flying Wasp Team and The Wolf pack Team Ready...FIGHT,' Said the Dark Judge

No Way we ant fighting this team even if its a lot of money,; Said Bob as he started flying away

Not so fast little Birdie,; Said Tony as he and five other Storm Sworder Stealth Type Zoids Fired Twin Dual 40mm Pulse Laser Cannons At the three flying Zoids the shots took down Bill And Bob,

Bill Bob,'Yelled Frank as he went down low to dodge enemy fire

Spark Lartas Lets shoot these things out of the Sky,' Said a vary Angry John as the three Ice Blazer Zoids fired there **30mm Pulse Laser Guns **at the flying enemy zoids

Gotcha,' Said Major Polta as he fired the Elephander's **AZ 105mm Beam Gun/AZ 115mm Pulse Laser Gun and Dual AZ60mm Hyper Laser Guns. All **Three Ice Blazers went down when other Elephander's fired at them the last flying Radler flies off leaving the battle filed

Battle Over the Winner is The Backdraft Special Ops Team,' said the Dark Judge

Damn The Commander ant going to like one get away,' Said Tony as his Zoid got back into in Great Whale King

The next Day

Aj walks into Nancy Hunters base he saw her talking to someone and went over to her

Colonel Shadows good your here,' Said Nancy as she got up and walked over to Aj and gave him a Kiss on the Cheek

Nice to see you as well Nancy,' said Aj as he smiled

I heard your team is already in Class B vary good my Team will also be in Class B after one more fight,' Said Nancy as her and Aj Walked into the kitchen and sat down

Yep my team has another Battle in a week Against the Champ Team that is in Class B,' Said Aj as he ate some Bread

Would you care for some wine,' Said Nancy as she putted some wine in a Glass

Ah Yes get me drunk and then have your way with me...Not this time this time we do it the Right way,' Said Aj as he got up and Smiled at Nancy

You never did like me toying with you follow me,' Said Nancy as she walked towards her room followed by Aj

She took off her clothes and Aj took his off. The both got into her Queen Sized Bed and Aj Kissed her on the lips

Remember do it fast and hard,' said Nancy as she took hold of his Shoulders he smiled

I will try me best but don't Blame me if I went it longer,' Aj said as he Smiled at Nancy

I Will make sure you never...,'Nancy was trying to say when he kisses her on the lips

Aj placed himself between her legs and looked down at her as he goes into her slowly back and forth she yells as he goes faster and faster in and out she yells again

Latter that next day

Aj wakes up and looks to Nancy as she sleeps in his arms he kisses her head

Sweet Dreams my love...,' Said Aj as he slowly fell asleep

At 10:00 AM

Nancy walked over to Aj before he left and gave him a deep kiss

Remember you can al was ask the Count to let you join my team and let me send Major Polta To lead this team,' Said Aj as he got into his Zoid

I like it right here Aj,' Said Nancy as she left the Zoid Hanger

At Dark Team Base

Guys Wake the fucking shit up or else I will have you all shot in the ass,' yelled Aj as he saw his team sleeping on the floor Drunk

Okay you asked for it,' Said Aj as he takes out his **Browning 9mm hand gun** and fires three times into the floor making his fore team mates jump up and trying to run for it

What the shit damn fucking hell were you doing Colonel Shadows,' Said a fucked up Ray

I was waking your sorry Ass's up you two time shit faced sons of bastards,' Said Aj as he points the gun at Ray making Ray go behind his brother

The End Of Chapter fore

Damn I know I ant good at Romance story's but I will make sure next time it takes up a Chapter

Wink

Now some info on My chars

Aj Shadows has green hair blue eyes he is 6/1 and is the Fiancé to Nancy Hunter he is the pilot of the Liger Zero X witch the Backdraft made to be the clone to the Liger Zero it has more CAS then the Liger Zero and Aj Shadows is 34 He likes Zoid piloting and he has Tattoos of Snakes and Spiders on his Back Arm and Legs he al was wears a Bandana covering half his face sun glass's and he has a all black outfit

He likes Guns not Zoid guns but Human guns like M15 M17 the works

DONT FORGET TO PLZ R&R


End file.
